geonosisfandomcom-20200216-history
Obi-Wan Kenobi
Obi-Wan Kenobi was an Old Master Jedi but then the Sith eliminated the Jedi so he fled. When he was a Padawan Qui-Gonn Jinn. Him and his Old Master had boarded a Trade Federation Battle Station who Vicroy Nute Gunray and Rune Haako were on. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gonn went there to make arrangements but it was a Trap and him and Qui-Gonn killed the Battle Droids and ran into a Cruiser which was heading to the Planet of Naboo because of Invasion. After Qui-Gon Died he trained Anakin Skywalker to be a Jedi in order of his dying Master. 10 Years Later he visited the Planet of Kamino because of their new Army the Clones. But he met a Bounty Hunter called Jango Fett and his son Boba and followed them to the Separatist Planet of Geonosis. He was captured by some Droidekas and the Geonosians and put inside the Geonosis Battle Arena to be killed by a Beast with Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padme Amidala. Obi-Wan escaped and in the Droids Vs Clones Battle of Geonosis he Killed the Beast and then fought Count Dooku (Darth Tyranus) with Anakin but Obi-Wan got hut in the Should and Anakin Lost an Arm. Dooku was making a Huge Heavy Object fall on top of them Both but Yoda stopped it an Dooku got away to Coruscant. Obi-Wan Years Later flew onto the Separatist Droid Commanding Ship which had Droid Commander General Grievous with Anakin and they were Destroying Battle Droids. Then Obi-Wan and Anakin were then facing Count Dooku Second time because him and Grievous caught the Chancellor. Obi-Wan was flung Under a Balcony Platform and couldn't move and moments later Anakin Beheaded Count Dooku. Obi-wan and the Rest made their way to the Control Room and Obi-Wan Fought Battle Droids, Magna Guard and General Grievous but he got away. Obi-Wan and Anakin had to fly the ship safely onto the Planet of Coruscant. Obi-Wan then found out that General Grievous was hiding with The Separatist Council on the Planet of Utapau. But the Separatists fled to Mustafar and Obi-Wan chased Greivous around the City until they met on a Landing Platform. Kenobi Blasted Grievous in his Metalic Heart and killed him. The Clones had then turned on Kenobi and tried to Kill him. Kenobi Survived and escaped. Him, Bail Organa and Yoda went ot the JedI temple and saw the CCTV of Anakin killing Little Jedi Children and becoming a Sith Lord named Darth Vader. Obi-Wan snuck onto Padme's Ship to Mustafar and as soon as she arrived Obi-Wan came out and Anakin thought she betrayed him and knocked her out for hours. Then Anakin and Obi-Wan fought until Minutes later Obi-Wan cut off Anakin's Left Arm and Legs and then left him there and took his lightsabre. Obi-Wan saw Padme giving Birth to a Boy and Girl called Luke and Leia Skywalker. Bail took Leia because him and his wife Breha Organa had wanted a Girl and Obi-Wan took Luke to Tatooine to Owen Lars and his wife. Obi-Wan Kenobi stayed on Tatooine for years and years.